Hidden Love
by Lawleit-Note
Summary: Tohru  Normal Girl. Yuki  Monster both of there ideas on themselves.  What will happen If they Show how they feel bout each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Yuki's Pov_

Walking in to a new school can make anyone nervous, but being the most popular kid can just be dangerous. "Yuki Yuki Yuki!" I turned to see fan girls running down the hallways. I quickly turn the other way and quicken my pace. _Why Me_ I think to myself. I see an empty classroom and hide. I can hear the sound of what must be 15 girls running down the halls. They pass the classroom. "Finally." I say to myself and turn to go out the other door but hit someone. "Ehh. Oh No, My books, papers, oh no! I'm sorry here let me help"

_Tohru's Pov._

_Huh, Yuki…Yuki Sohma? Aghh! Say something! _"No…I'm sorry Sohma-kun it was my fault I'm so sorry. Don't be it was my fault. I should be the one apologizing Honda-san. Here are your things but I must be going. Good bye Honda-san." _Yuki Sohma….Yuki Sohma. He was so kind to me and all I did was watch him pick up my stuff. His beautiful purple eyes looks straight at me with care and kindness. Wait… What am I thinking! Yuki Sohma would never be interested in a simple girl like me. A simple normal girl like…me._

_Yuki's Pov._

_I finally got my chance. I blew it. I want her to know. But … I could never bring her to have to carry the burden that I do. The curse will be with me forever. A perfect girl like her… would never love a monster like me._


	2. Confessions

_Normal Pov_

Tohru and her 2 best friends, Hanajima and Uo , went to their first period class. When Yuki walks into the class the room gets loud with whispers . The class watches Yuki choose his seat, while Tohru is talking with her friends. When the class gets quiet again, Tohru looks next to her only to see Yuki sitting next her staring at her intently. She immediately turns to look at her desk while blushing.

Tohru's Pov

_He's sitting next to me…next to me. Should I look at him back or umm….ehh…what…what do I do!_

_Yuki's Pov_

_ Is she mad at me from earlier? I just looked at her and she turned away so quickly. I was just trying to see her. Her beautiful face with her large gorgeous brown eyes…wait I'm still staring. Should I talk to her? Look away? Crap, what am I supposed to do!_

_Normal Pov_

"Sohma-san, would you uhh….like to talk after school?" Tohru asks quietly so the fangirls don't here. "Yes I would,if it's no trouble for you. No..no trouble at all." Tohru waits for Yuki by the back end of the school. _I wonder what he wants to talk about , I mean I was the one who asked him but….. _" Miss Honda are you alright? Ahhh Sohma-san yes I'm fine I was just caught up in thought, I'm sorry. Oh. Is there something that you would like to talk about? Yes Sohma-san. I can't not tell you anymore I.. Miss Honda I must say something first.

_Yuki's Pov_

_I'm really gonna tell her. I have to. I can't go on pretending. My heart is pulling me to her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she just has to know the truth._"Tohru, I…..I…I LOVE YOU" _I said it. I can't believe I just said it right in front of her. WAIT…I yelled it at her!_

_Tohru's Pov_

_ He said it to me before I could say it to him. If he can say it, then so can I. _ "Yuki…I I Love You Too"

_Normal Pov_

"Tohru I …. I had no idea. I'm sorry for just saying it. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. Yuki? Why are you apologizing? Did you hear what I said? I said I love you too. Ah..Tohru you do? Yes Yuki, to be honest that's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you how I feel." Yuki comes closer to Tohru and held her hands. " Tohru I really do love you. But I find myself to have tell you that… we can't be together. I'm very sorry. Good bye Tohru Honda.

_Yuki's Pov_

_My heart it feels like it's being torn. I said she had to know. I never said that we would be together. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. She can never know about the curse. That curse that keeps us all prisoner to the Sohma Family. She can never be bound the way I am. Now I can't believe it but, I'm walking from the only girl I may ever love. When I got home, I went straight to my room. I cried for hours and hours. Knowing I did the right thing…or did I?_

_Tohru's Pov_

_ He does love me he feels the same way I do. But not enough to be with me. I saw the one guy, who loved me and I loved him, tell me to my face that he loved. But he left. Like he had just said nothing. I was a fool to think that Prince Yuki Sohma felt the same way I did. I go home (tent) that night and cried for hours and hours. Knowing I did the stupid idiotic thing….I know I did._


	3. Change

_Normal Pov_

"Yuki are you okay? You came in and didn't say a word to anyone the rest of night. Is something bothering you?" Shirgure asked curiously. "Yeah..I'm fine but I'm gonna be late for school. Yuki wait … SHIGURE! Don't you dare tell that damn rat to wait on me! I'm not 3 I can walk to school by myself! Kyo it's not so much that he's worried you can't walk by yourself, he's more worried you will ditch. Besides you think I like waiting for you? Well if you don't then Leave!"

_Yuki's Pov_

_That stupid cat…he is so…god if stress doesn't kill me he definitely will. I just want to get to school..wait no I don't I can't face her. I loved her, I cared deeply for her, and for what to only break her heart. God Yuki , your suck a jerk! Wait…why is there a tent on that hill….I thought Shigure owned all this land? I wonder who's in there….No…It..Can't…BE!_

_Tohru's Pov_

_ Man my head hurts…probably for crying for so long. I have to leave for school..no I don't want to..but I promised mom. I guess I'm leaving." _Bye Mom!"_ I just want to get this day over with. I definitely don't want to see him. E knows now which is gonna make everything uncomfortable….Wait is that a house? There someone looking. I think I know him….let get a better look wait….No It can't be HIM!_

_Normal Pov_

"Hey Rat, Thought you were leaving. I was I was just loo…Hey who's that? Don't worry bout' it you stupid cat let's just go. HEY YOU! GET DOWN HERE! Kyo, are you ever not afraid of offending people. Shut up damn rat! Tell me who that is! Tohru…Tohru Honda. Are you happy let's just go. Do you know her? Yeah I do but I doubt she wants to know me. Tohru! Come over here. You stupid cat, I don't want to talk to her. Well, it's too late now cause here she comes."

Tohru's Pov

_Why does his cousin want me? I guess Yuki Hasn't told anyone about what happened. Well I can't be rude and not go. Well here goes. _"Aghh!"_ (she just tripped on a rock. _

_Normal Pov_

"Tohru! Yuki Don't catch her you know what will hap…Poof….crap…well to late now.


End file.
